


(not) a cat

by appalachian_fireflies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, but don't call him kitty, steve is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Steve says, eyes narrowing to slits from where he’s collapsed on the couch, curled into a spot of sunshine.  </p><p>“But-“ Bucky hedges, and Steve <i>hisses</i>.  Bucky covers his mouth.  </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Steve warns.</p><p>(Steve Rogers is not a cat.  Definitely not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) a cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend told me I was a cat on the T yesterday, and I hissed at him. Then zealouscorgi [drew cat steve](http://www.zealouscorgi.tumblr.com/post/111425647661/actual-cat-rogers-gives-me-meaning), which was the final straw. Shameless fluffy short.

**Then**

“No,” Steve says, eyes narrowing to slits from where he’s collapsed on the couch, curled into a spot of sunshine. 

“But-“ Bucky hedges, and Steve _hisses_. Bucky covers his mouth. 

“Don’t say it,” Steve warns.

“I didn’t say nothing,” Bucky spreads his hands, feigning innocence. The corners of his lips are twitching. “I think you just did.” 

Steve shifts to move with the waning light, and haughtily ignores him. 

*

Steve’s rubbing the edge of his mouth against his pencil, staring at the half-finished portrait, trying to figure where he’s gone wrong. Bucky sits on the stool, sans undergarments, and shifts uncomfortably. He wiggles his foot. 

“Stop that,” Steve says absently, still running the end of the pencil over the sides of his teeth. He chews it a bit. 

Bucky looks over to where Doornail (she’d seemed deader’n one when Steve picked her up in an alley) is running her jaw over the cracked windowsill with gusto. He points wordlessly, raising an eyebrow. 

“What did I just say-“ Steve starts, looking up, then he sighs. “Can it, Barnes.”

“Did I say somethin’?” Bucky asks. 

“Shuddup.” 

*

Bucky’s got Steve’s nose tucked into his neck, hair damp with sweat where it sticks to his forehead. His arm wraps easily around the entirety of his small body, and for now every inch of Steve’s skin is bare where it meets Bucky’s. He’ll get cold later, but he’s breathing evenly for the moment, luxuriating in the warmth shared between them. 

Bucky brings a hand up to finger comb the fine, soft hair away from Steve’s forehead, and Steve lets out a small noise of pleasure. Bucky scratches his fingernails gently over Steve’s scalp, and Steve rumbles, nuzzling aggressively. He’s like this, sometimes, when he’s fucked out and pliant, or gets into a more agreeable mood where he’s not censoring himself for the sake of his pride. 

He turns his hand to rub his knuckles over the spot beneath Steve’s ear where it meets his neck, and the pleased rumble turns into a deep, unmistakable purr. Steve freezes, and Bucky stops. 

“Fine,” Steve grumbles into the side of his neck. “I am. Whatever. Just,” he turns to head butt Bucky’s hand back into place, and settles into his spot. 

Bucky buries his smile in the hair on the top of Steve’s head, nuzzles it affectionately, then squeezes him tight. Steve makes a short, displeased noise, and swats him lazily. Bucky resumes his task, scratching lightly over the sides of Steve’s neck, always returning to the spot below Steve’s ear, rubbing it, stroking it, leaning over to kiss it. Steve’s fingers and toes flex, and his back arches as he turns into the strokes, making sleepy satisfied noises. 

“You’re a cat,” Bucky says softly, being careful not to laugh. Steve’s head comes up, eyes shining in the darkness, mussed hair wild. 

“’S long as you don’t say kitty. Or puss.” 

“Why?” Bucky bites his lip. “You gonna claw me?” 

“Nah,” Steve brings his foot up between Bucky’s legs, and taps lightly. “Gonna kick you in the balls.” 

Bucky keeps his mouth shut, and runs a pacifying hand from Steve’s nape down the length of his spine. Steve is a man of his word. 

*

**Now**

Bucky is sitting down between Steve’s knees, his head on his thigh, neck canted to expose his vulnerable throat. Steve’s never seen him so relaxed around company. Not since before, anyway. 

Tony comes in with a bowl of popcorn and sits on the couch just in time to hear Bucky let out a rumbling happy noise when Steve rubs his knuckles just below his ear. 

“Whatever mating ritual you two are currently engaging in,” Tony says, grabbing the remote, “keep it PG, kids.” 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says, moving his fingers to scratch the other side of Bucky’s scalp where Bucky’s tilted his head to gives him access. The rumbling continues, soft, changing in pitch. “Would you say you’re being, I dunno, _cat_ like?” Steve’s grinning wide when Bucky shakes his hand off and looks up at him silently, assessing. 

Bucky hops up in one fluid motion and slinks into Steve’s lap, an action that makes Tony jump about a foot off the couch, clutching at his chest. 

“Have a care for my poor, beleaguered heart,” Tony starts, and Bucky snatches his bowl of popcorn. Tony makes a hurt noise, his face the picture of woe. 

“Butter,” Bucky says, not looking at him, and shoving a handful in his mouth. “Bad for your circulatory system.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to take the bowl back. “But moom,” he whines, and makes a grabby gesture, “it’s all better now.” He looks shocked when Bucky absently hands the popcorn back. 

Bucky lies down on Steve’s chest and extends a hand to scratch over Steve’s scalp, running his fingers lightly over the sides of his neck. Steve’s eyes droop, and the sigh he lets out tapers into a soft purr. 

“Okay,” Tony says, removing himself and the popcorn from the couch. “I’ve had it. Let me know when you’ve finished… whatever it is that you’re doing.” 

Bucky is nuzzling the side of Steve’s neck, ignoring him. Steve wraps himself around him, and they settle in comfortably. Nat sneaks in to snap a picture, but she also covers them with a blanket, which is penance enough. They shift, and snuggle in deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.bookish-but-corruptible.tumblr.com)


End file.
